How THe Crown Broke
by Marked Angel
Summary: When you think Ansem is dead, he's really not, when you think you know whats going to happen you really don't, when you look at your self every day and wounder if you'll ever do anything thats when I came up with this story
1. Apart

In The Darkness Alone  
  
After watching deep drive for the thousandth time, I'm starting to get this clue about what KH2 is gonna be like. But is it possible that Riku split in to two? A good and evil? But that one person that came out of that thing had a heartless sign on them, and had brown hair, but the shoes of Riku, or Ansem.. maybe Sora gets taking over by Ansem this time. But really my mane idea is with the two Rikus. So that's what this fanfic is about. The two Rikus and all the things and people they meet. First we'll start off with what happened....  
  
~11``1`~~  
  
Ansem stood there. He had just left Riku's body. Riku lay there on the floor. "You were a weak cell," Ansem began, "your quest for power led to your death." He smirked as he turned around to leave.  
  
Riku's body moved and he sat up. "I'm not dead yet, Ansem!" He yelled. Ansem turned around and did something with his eyes sent a pain threw Riku's head. Riku screamed for help, but no one answered. The pain stopped. Riku fell to the floor.  
  
"Pitiful, and to think I almost beet the keyblade master with your body." Ansem walked away, And into another room of the Hallow Baston.  
  
Riku couldn't get up, he tried but he couldn't even move his head. -Get up! - A voice said in his mind. Riku closed his eyes. He saw him self with his hand out reaching out for him. -Who? - Riku began but was cut off by himself. -take my hand! I'll make everything better!!- The other Riku called out. Riku grabbed his hand. The other Riku pulled him to his feet. Then put his hand behind Riku's head, playing with his hair. -What are you doing? - The real Riku asked. Suddenly the other Riku kissed Riku forcefully. In Riku's head, the other Riku started to dig in to his pants, looking for his member. He found it and grabbed it hard making Riku scream louder then before. BOOM! The Hallow Baston blew up, Ansem blew up, the heartless blew up. The whole world blew up then went to flames. There was nothing but rubble on the planet.  
  
Suddenly out of the rocks Riku came out. His arm was broken but he moved the other one and stretched his arm out. "It feels good to be out!" he yelled with a smirky laugh. Then someone else came out of the rubble. Another Riku!  
  
"Riku, why did you have to do that to us?" he said in a shy voice. The first one looked at the scared looking one.  
  
"I did it so we could live, my dear Siku." He came up to Siku (the other Riku) putting his thumb on Siku's chin, Getting ready to kiss him again.  
  
Siku looked deep into Riku's eyes, hoping he wouldn't rape him again, "please don't do it again, please." Siku began to cry. Riku smirked and kissed him on his neck.  
  
"Don't worry," he left a hicky on Siku's neck. "I've already done it once today. I'll only do it once a day." He said getting up and making a portal. "Let's go." Riku jumped in to the portal.  
  
Siku got up and dusted his pants off, then slowly got in to the portal.  
  
When Siku got to the other side of the portal they where right in front of a sign that said "Welcome To Traveler's Town" Siku looked around for somewhere to hide. THERE! He found a place, an ally, he started to walk tords it, but was stopped by a girl with light blonde hair that was cut to the chin.  
  
She looked at with her maroon eyes, then looked at Riku, then back at Siku. "Oh my god, you to are twins! And really cute! Where every your going let me come." She said with hearts in her eyes. Siku blushed brightly, this girl was cute, really cute, and she wanted to come with them. Riku came up to the girl from behind, putting his hands on her shoulders, and smelled her hair. She turned around and waked him with her grimslish (the thing the grim reaper dude has) "stupid hentai, I was asking the cute one, not you." She turned back to Siku. "my names Éclair, I'm 14, cute, and I'm totally lost. I'm from Earth have to heard of that place?" she went on and on, about how she got there. "Then I met this dude Ansem and then I got this," she showed the grimslish, "then the heartless people started to fallow me," she wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Ok you can come." Siku said really loud, "just please stop talking!" Éclair stopped.  
  
"Oki can do." She shut her mouth.  
  
Riku got back up and felt his head that was hurting, -damn, that girl can hit hard.- Riku looked over at Siku, -did ya hear me?- Siku looked over at Riku, and nodded.  
  
Siku went back to looking at Éclair. "Well my name is Siku and my, ah, brother is Riku." He said Éclair flinched.  
  
Éclair looked over at Riku, "Riku, the power of darkness, Agony of separation. Siku, the power of light, Agony of being together." She said. A pain went threw her head. "AAAHHH!!!" she fell to her knees.  
  
Riku noticed this. It was the same thing he did to split with the real Riku. But Ansem had done that. He had made the pain in Riku's head.  
  
Siku got on his knees and held on to Éclair. "Éclair?" the pain stopped. She fainted.  
  
Riku rolled his eyes, "oh great now we have to take care of her." He pushed Siku out of the way and picked Éclair up. "Let's get to a hotel." Riku said walking off to where he thought the hotel was. He had saw a sign when the had first got there saying hotel in the 2nd district.  
  
They got in to the room they were given, the red room, and only one big bed. Riku placed Éclair on the bed; Siku brought a wet towel for her. He put it on her. She opened her eyes. She looked up at the two guys that looked exactly alike, but one looked worried and the other just smirked. "You guys are the hottest of the hot." She laughed as she sat up.  
  
"Éclair, we were worried are you alright? What happened?" Siku asked in a very concerned voice. She stood up and started jumping up and down on the bed. Then she laughed again.  
  
Riku jumped up on the bed and grabbed her hand, "answer him!" he yelled in her face.  
  
Her eyes got big and tears started to fill them. "I don't know, all I know is that Ansem told me to kill you guys. And I only remember him telling me that I have to meet up with you guys and kill you cause he was gonna die. Ansem I guess that's his name right? Anyways he gave me power and the last I heard he was dead. But I set my own mission for myself. I have to find Victoria..." she sad in a very stern voice, fighting back the tears.  
  
Riku looked over at Siku, -who the hell is Victoria? - Riku asked Siku.  
  
The thought went in to Siku's mind. -she didn't say anything about this person before. Maybe we should help her find Victoria. - Siku's thoughts went in t Riku's head. Riku nodded. They looked back at Éclair.  
  
Riku put his hand on her chin, "you know you look really cute when you're trying not to cry. You should do it more often." He removed his hand from her chin and moved it down her neck, then he sucked on it. Éclair didn't move, the sucking and his tongue on her neck felt so good that she did not want it to stop.  
  
Siku knew what he was doing, seducing her, so that he could take in her thoughts. Siku ran up to him and tried to pull him off her. Riku pushed him away. Then unzipped the back on her dress, laying her on the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Siku demanded to know.  
  
Riku lifted his head and looked over at his brother. "She just looks so good. Why don't you come and join us?" Riku asked, taking off his shirt.  
  
"NO! Stop that now!" Siku yelled about to cry.  
  
"NO! YOU JOIN US!!" Riku yelled.  
  
Siku started to cry a little, then he walked over and looked in to Éclair's eyes. She looked dead. "You killed her?" Siku backed away.  
  
"No.." Riku took off his pants.  
  
Siku walked back over not wanting to upset his brother. He took off his shirt and then he took off his pants. Riku pulled off Éclair's metal like gloves then took off her bra. Then Éclair's eyes went back to normal.  
  
"EWWWW! YOU SICKO!!" she yelled and started kicking around, but it was no use. Riku was sitting on her waste. She tried to hit him but he pinned her arms down with one hand.  
  
"SIKU HURRY AND GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Riku yelled.  
  
"Riku, what do you want me to do?" Siku asked  
  
Riku smirked and made Siku sit on top of Éclair, then hold her hands down. Éclair didn't fight back. Riku put a robe on, "you hold her and I'll get some stuff." Riku opened one of the chest. Inside was a dildo, and condoms. He grabbed two of them, putting one of himself.  
  
"Stop it! You're HURTING HER!!" Siku yelled, and then hit his brother, not worrying about what was going to happen after that.  
  
"How dare you hit me!" Riku Yelled back.  
  
Siku threw Éclair's clothes to her. She taught them and put them on. He also put his clothes on and grabbed Éclair's hand they both ran out to the porch... "Now what? It's not we can jump." Éclair complained. "Oh yes we can!" holding on to Siku's hand she jumped down and into the water. They didn't have to worry about heartless for Sora had already got rid of them all for this world. They started to run away.  
  
"SIKU GET BACK HERE!" Riku called out from the room, but they where to fare away to here.  
  
When they got to the 1st district Éclair Ran to the store that Huwey, Dewey, and Lewey ran.  
  
"I NEED I WEAPON! NOW!!" Éclair yelled, dishing out a hand full of mummy. Huwey was on call.  
  
He handed her a keyblade looking thing, but it had the light chain on it. She handed it to the silver haired, shy boy behind her.  
  
``11111`~~~~  
  
The end of chapter 1 it was getting good to! Plz no reviews I can't stand them. 


	2. Together

I really didn't mean no reviews. I ment no flames so plz no hard feelings. Lol, lets get back to the story! Oh! And you all know it doesn't take 3 minutes to get to one world to another unless you were in super super lighting fast warp mode. So when there in the Gummi ship it's like for ever until they get to where ever there going.  
  
~~@@22222~~~  
  
She grabbed his hand and ran out to the exit for this world. She stopped running. "That part of you is the part that is controlled by Ansem. You have to fight it." Éclair turned around, and gave Siku a big kiss. She kissed him again; he returned the kiss. "You're acting a little wild. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were the bad one." She giggled. They started to run away again to the exit, but in front of them was Riku. Siku ran in front of Éclair blocking her so Riku couldn't get to her. She pushed in front of him. "I got this one!" She put her hand on top of her grimslish, cutting her finger. "Send this soul back to its body" she said as she pointed to Siku, then to Riku.  
  
Their bodies light up, Siku's turned in to a white light, and Riku's turned in to darkness. Both of the lights came together the lights went to gray, a ting and yang affect. Out came one Riku. The Riku that was nor good nor evil. He was one. Only one. That was good.  
  
He walked up to Éclair and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me." The real Riku said.  
  
"What am I gonna call you?" Éclair asked.  
  
"Just call me Riku, that's my real name." Riku replied. They stood there for a moment.  
  
Éclair stood up on her tiptoes and put her hand on Riku's shoulder's. "I need to tell you something." She looked silly looking in to his eyes.  
  
Riku felt the butterflies in his stomach flying. He gulped. "shoot." He said after 2 minutes went by. Éclair jumped up and rapped her legs around his waste. "I think I'm fallen madly in like with you!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Riku asked putting his hands on her thighs, so he could hold her.  
  
Éclair put her forehead on his forehead. "yes." She replied.  
  
"You wonna know what?" Riku walked threw the door to where all the Gummi ships were.  
  
-Maybe he likes me too! I hope so. - She thought. Éclair smiled. "What?"  
  
They got to the Gummi ship, before he said anything, "You're like really heavy." He complained with dizzy circles in his eyes as he fell on the ship.  
  
Furiously, Éclair jumped down out of Riku's arms, and hit him in the head with her Grimslish. "Bakka!" she yelled as she got in to her ship. The ship was a big one. Bigger then 2 heartless ships put together. She pocked her head threw the window. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID EARLIER! NOW GET YOUR ASS ON THIS SHIP YOUR I'M LEAVING WITH OUT YOU!!!" She yelled.  
  
Riku quickly ran in to the ship. He looked around he was totally lost; this ship had to be a house. Acutely it had a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a ball of fluff curled up on a couch and the up stairs was the ship's floor, where there was nothing put weapons and other things for if the ship needed help. The floor above it was the place where you sit and drive the thing, along with all the other stuff to have the ship in tiptop shape. "Um, your really weren't gonna leave me there were you?" Riku shouted not knowing where Éclair was.  
  
The ship started up. "As a matter of fact I was." A voice on the intercom said.  
  
"Oh ok be that way! I'm gonna take a nap! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY ROOM?" Riku yelled.  
  
"What room? You don't have a room. I guess you could sleep on the couch in my room." The voice came from the box.  
  
Riku looked over at it. There was a camera. He walked up to it and stared at it. "Well if you hate me so bad then why did you tell me to get my ass on this ship?!" he yelled. A screen came on, and hovered over to him. Éclair's head was in it. She must have been at the top of the ship. Riku had seen Ansem build this before. But Riku could also remember a little boy....  
  
"Because your ass is so cute!" those hearts were back in her eyes. "Please turn around so I can see it again." He was acting like a child, but Riku just turned around and became stressed over the situation.  
  
When Riku turned around Éclair was drawling at the mouth, and the hearts will still in her eyes. "Now can you tell me where you are?" Riku asked impatiently.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Take the stairs all the way to the top." The screen clicked off. The ship began to move as Riku walked up the stairs. Once he got up to the top he noticed the room was darker then any other room, the computer screens where the only light in the room. Riku looked up there was no ruff. Just glass. You had a perfect view of the stars, and big circles thingies. There were no heartless Riku most have maid them all fled when the exposition. But Éclair was no where in sight.  
  
"Éclair are you there?" he asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Éclair?" he walked up to the empty chair.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Come on where are you?" he asked.  
  
"Right here!" she grabbed him from behind. Riku turned around very fast and hit Éclair across the room, not knowing it was her. Éclair looked up at him from the other side of the room. "That really hurt..." the tears started to fill her eyes. She put her hand on her arm. A sharp pain went there it. "AAAHHH!" she cried. She pulled out her Grimslish that she had placed there before. When it was out she placed her hand over the bloody wound.  
  
-oh no, what have I done? - Riku thought. A worried look came to his face. "Éclair?" he was cut of by her, trying to stand up.  
  
"NO! Don't talk to me! Don't come near me! Don't even look at me!" Éclair yelled, this time all the tears were coming down. She tour off a part of her short dress. Then put it on her arm tying it over her wound. "Just leave me alone...." she ran down the stairs crying her eyes out, like a heart broken 17 year old. The only part that was true was the heart broken.  
  
"I was, you just surprised me." Riku said softly. He stood there, then looked over to where they were going.... "The Olympus Coliseum?" Riku questioned himself. He turned back around and found a light switch. When he found it her turned it on. He looked down at the floor. There were 3 big puddles of blood on the ground. He ran down the stairs. The blood was leading to the bottom floor of the ship, where all the blood was going. They where going to Éclair's door. - She lost to much blood! - Riku screamed in his mind. When he got to the room Éclair was on the bed. He ran to the bathroom for something to heal he wound. Nothing but little band aids. - The second floor! - He ran up the stairs and to the second floor where all the weapons and heal stuff. Riku dug threw all the drowse for bandages and some thing to clean the wound. After along time of searching he found them. Once again he bolted down the stairs and back to Éclair's room.  
  
"AAAHHH!! IT HURTS!!!" Éclair screamed as Riku pored the whole bottle of peroxide on her arm. Blood and the painful liquid went threw her arm like a ghost threw walls. "ARG!" her chest came out and her hands gripped the blanket because of all the pain the peroxide was causing. He turned her around so she wouldn't hurt her self in anyway. There were two little bumps on her back, and they were getting bigger and bigger. Pretty soon they started to look like wings. Her turned her back around and looked at her sad, crying, hurting face.  
  
Riku could stand to see her like this. Her tears were hard for him to see. In two seconds he rapped her wound with the bandages tightly. When he was done she kept crying but Riku laid down next to her and looked over at her. Éclair's eyes were closed so she couldn't see Riku. She was hurting to bad to feel his next to her. But she could smell him. The smell of him was wonderful. Riku put his hand on her cheek and whipped away some of her tears.  
  
Éclair was moaning and groaning. Riku grabbed her hand, just to let her know he was there. She held on to his hand tightly. The pain was too much for her she passed out right there. Riku pulled the covers over them both.  
  
"Goodnight Éclair." Riku whispered softly, brushing her hair out of her face. He pulled her up to his chest. She was like a little kitten on top of his chest. He laughed a little. He started rubbing her back and her bumps started to get smaller and smaller, soon they were almost gone. Riku heard her sleeping, and he drifted to sleep.  
  
After an hour past by they got half way to the Olympus Coliseum. Riku woke up. He got out of the bed and kissed Éclair on the cheek. Riku walked threw room to room looking for the kitchen. When he found it he made some coffee  
  
Éclair was awakened by the smell, and by the pain of her arm. She walked over to the kitchen. Riku didn't hear her. She was limping, he heard that. "Something smells good..." she sighed with a smile.  
  
Riku turned around and she ducked for cover. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. "I'm fine thanks." She replied poring herself a cup of coffee. Éclair leaned ageist the freezer and took a sip of the coffee.  
  
Riku looked in to her eyes and put his hand next to her head leaning on it. "Good." Éclair looked up in to his sharp eyes. She needed her dog. "WAAAH!" she cried falling on to the floor. It was that she felt sad it was just her arm. "Crewger where are you?" she sniffed up some of her tears.  
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked. He got no answer. Suddenly a three foot tall wolf came from the living room. This wolf was very fluffy and had a black stone in the middle of its forehead. Éclair sniffed up all her tears and held her dog. Riku walked off, to the next door so he could hear everything she said.  
  
"Ok Crewger," Éclair said to her doggie. "Where gonna go look for Victoria." Éclair stroke his very fine hair. It was like touching a cloud. She put her head on his coat and sighed. "Well let's go boy." Crewger rolled over. That ment not until you rub my belly.  
  
Riku walked back in to get another cup of coffee. He refilled it and took a big long sip in his mouth. "Victoria is your friend right?" Riku asked with his eyes closed as he took another drink of his coffee. Riku left and went in to the living room again. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and grabbed the remote. (Just to make it easier on my arm I'm gonna do this in script form.)  
  
Éclair: *walks in and sits down next to Riku, with a bright smile* what cha watchin?  
  
Riku: the news, for updates on the heartless....  
  
Éclair: can I watch Cartoonnetwork? *she put her head on his lap.*  
  
Riku: no.....  
  
Éclair: can I watch WMTV?  
  
Riku no... *a sweat mark came down on his face.*  
  
Éclair: can I watch Animal Planet? *she put her feet on the top of couch*  
  
Riku: nooo....  
  
Éclair: what about Nick?  
  
Riku: NO...  
  
Éclair: ummmm, what about TNT? or Superstain? Or VH1? Or OH I KNOW! THEY PORNO CHANNEL!!  
  
Riku: NO, NO, NO, and your to young......  
  
(Back to normal)  
  
Éclair looked up at Riku, "Riku, sense your dark side came out does that mean that your good side will come out?" she asked playing with his shirt.  
  
"I am my good side." He pushed her hand away.  
  
"Did you see what you did to yourself me what you did to me?" she looked more worried then ever.  
  
Crewger walked up behind Riku. -she wants to go to bed, I know this because I've lived with her all my life, wait ever sense I became a heartless. - Crewger's thoughts went in to Riku's. Crewger yawned and walked away. Éclair yawned and closed her eyes. Riku turned the TV off and picked the girl up. He took her in to the bed room. She opened her eyes up sleepishly. Riku sat her down on the bed, and looked for some guy looking clothes.  
  
Éclair rubbed her eyes. "Third dresser droor to your right." Éclair plopped her head on the couch. "Can you dress me? I'm to tired to do it myself..." she yawned.  
  
Riku found a T-shirt and some men's boxers. He looked over at Éclair she had her eyes closed so he just got dressed. He first took off his pant then his boxers then but on her men's boxers. He slowly took off his shirt; Éclair opened one eye and looked at him. Her turned around and put on the T- shirt. It was pink, with a rainbow on it. Éclair quickly closed her eye. Riku walked over to her and made her sit up. He turned back around to grab some clothes but she just fell back down. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a white night gown. It was a spaghetti strap silk dress that went to the knees. - This looks like something like she wouldn't wear. It's to classy... then again she does like me. - He laughed to himself.  
  
-Yeah you keep thinking that, bud. - Riku turned around to see Crewger in the corner of the room. Riku felt violated. Riku looked like he was going to kill Crewger. -get out of here you mutt! - Riku yelled in his mind. The wolf quickly ran away. Riku propped Éclair up and started to blush.  
  
"Tell me why I have to do this." Riku whispered not knowing if Éclair hear him. He took off her shirt. Then he saw the bra. That was coming off last. Riku then took off her shirt.  
  
"You have to cause I'm to lazy." Éclair opened her eyes.  
  
"How come I knew you were going to say that?" Riku asked another question.  
  
He kneeled down on the floor. Riku scanned her body. It was so perfect she wasn't model skinny she wasn't fat she just had a little jelly role but that was it. Her breasts had to be 32C! But Riku had all ready seen them, so it was alright. Right?  
  
"I can tell you how you knew I was gonna say that." Éclair replied. Riku looked up at her. She had opened her eyes fully and was smiling. Goose bumps went down his back.  
  
"A-and what would that be?" Riku stuttered.  
  
Éclair took off her bra. Riku stared. She quickly grabbed the night gown out of his hands and put it on. Then scooted to the back of the bed, pulled the covers over her self and but her head on the pillow. "Cause you're falling in love with me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Riku climbed up on the bed, and laid down next to her. "Maybe I am." He whispered in to her ear. The ship made a funny sound.  
  
Suddenly Éclair jumped up and ran in to the closet then ran out in the outfit she was in more then 5 minutes ago. Riku looked at the girl. "You're a loser! 'Maybe I am.' Who says that? Such a loser, but a cute one! Come on we're here!" Éclair laughed again, running to the second floor.  
  
Riku got up. -She amazing, god, that's an oxymoron! - Riku thought. Crewger walked past the door. - I agree. - The wolf said in his mind. "ARE YOU EVER NOT IN MY HEAD?!" Riku shouted out loud. -Nope... - Crewger went up the stairs. Riku got dressed in his normal outfit and walked up the stairs.  
  
He got up to the second floor; he saw her digging threw a pile of weapons. "Riku be a dear and get me my Grimslish!" she shouted Riku walked up the stairs and got her weapon. Then walked back down looked at the thing. There was still blood on it. Riku sighed and thought about what had happened earlier. He got back down to the second floor, where he put the weapon down and Éclair threw a hover bored at him. He caught the bored and looked at it. "Riku would you be a dear and make me something to eat?" Éclair asked. Riku walked down stairs and started to cook some stakes he found in the freezer. Éclair came running down the stairs. "Riku sweetie! We gotta get out of here! The ship is gonna explode! Help me back up every thing, please!" Éclair called out from her room. Riku grabbed a bag from a closet and put ice in it then some food.  
  
He stopped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIP IS GONNA EXPLODE?!" Riku yelled. Éclair popped out of nowhere.  
  
"What don't you get? The ship is going to go boom!" she threw her hands up in the air like a little child.  
  
"Well why'd you tell me we were here?" Riku asked.  
  
"Because I thought we were." She disappeared.  
  
Riku went back to backing the bag it was fool so he grabbed another and went in to one of the guest rooms. To his surprise this room looked like it was Éclair's room it had pictures of her and other people. The first one her saw was a picture of Éclair and two older people that had black hair and looked nothing like her. But there shirts said "Mother, Father, Daughter." It host have been her parents, but they didn't look the part. There were other pictures of that but it was of younger shots. Another picture was a resent one. It was of Éclair with Crewger and Sora! How the hell did she know him? She looked sad and he had his arm around her. There was another picture put it was with Kairi, Kairi was running away from Crewger and Crewger was chasing Kairi with a crazed look in his eyes. Riku walked around there was a box with a lock on it Riku shoved it in the bag he had picked up on his way in to the room. He also put the rest of the pictures in there and then went over to the closet. This room was getting really creepy there was nothing but men's clothes in the closet. Sora looking clothes, Leon looking clothes, and other fashion able looking clothes. Riku packed some of them that he would wear. But to his surprise there wasn't any Cloud looking clothes.  
  
Was it that she never met Cloud? She did have a picture of Leon. He was eating fries. She had a picture of Victoria at her old house on the planet earth. Everyone that Riku had met she had a picture of and some she had never met. But no Cloud. Cloud was the one that was most like Riku "he exploded the powers of darkness but it back fired." Anyways it didn't matter they were going to meet him when they got to the Olympus Coliseum.  
  
Éclair came back in to place when her voice came out of out of the speaker. "Are you ready to go?" Éclair asked.  
  
Riku replied with a yes. And walked up the stairs thinking about why she didn't know Cloud.  
  
~~222@@@`~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 2; sorry I got carried away with my writing! Lol! I'm watchin TV right now and in between the commercial I'm typing up this fic! Lol! Hehehe well thanks for reading it all. If you did. 


	3. Pain

Well that last one was a dozy. But I can't help but ask my friends why they think why Éclair doesn't know Cloud! And they all got it right the truth is ********* *** ****** **** ***...... well that's it, sorry to give away the secret. Hehehe! ON WITH THE STORY! But I'd like to say some thing, Riku really isn't Riku in my story, well he is its just like he's not himself. I type him like this because my real boyfriend is like that. And I always want to remember him, you see I just turned 13 on Oct 1st, and he just turned 17 on Sept 22nd, I love him more then I've ever loved anyone before. It's not just an infatuation its real love. And I just want Riku to be like that! LOL! Love Ya.  
  
~~~333###333~~~  
  
-Oh you know how to take a long time. - Crewger scaled Riku. -Bite me, shit burger! - Riku replied. Crewger stood up on all fours. He rested his back and his hair went on all ends. -My pleasure! - Crewger thought running towards Riku.  
  
"Enough boys!" Éclair yelled setting all the bags on a hover bored. She pressed a button on the bottom of the bored. It rose up and a little bubble went again it. Éclair put on a pair of boots that looked like the ones that Riku had on when he first went up ageist Sora at the end of the game. (DAMN! HE'S SO HOT IN THAT OUT FIT!) She threw a pair to him and he put it on. Éclair hoped on to her hover bored and started it up. A bubble went around her as well. Crewger got on his and started it up; there was a rope on his that attached to the one with all the bags on it. Riku did the same thing as the others he almost fell off of his bored, but his bubble caught him. "Ok we have 3 minutes to get to the Olympus Coliseum, before the ship explodes." Éclair said looked at her watch.  
  
"Why's the ship going to explored?" Riku asked.  
  
Éclair said a word and the glass opened up. "I ran in to a Heartless ship. Hehehe" she said impressed like. She slammed her foot on the trigger and went up in to space and flying off, Riku and Crewger did the same. Riku came up to Éclair and noticed she was listening to her CD player. He couldn't hear anything she was singing. Éclair glanced over at him and mouthed "hi"  
  
Riku could hear her so he mouthed "I can't hear you". She blinked and hit her head, like "oh damnit I forgot!" she pressed a button on the side of the bubble. He could hear what she was singing and some of what she was listening to. "That's a real toe taper!" Riku laughed.  
  
Éclair stared at him. "You're a freak!" Éclair laughed. "Wonna Race to the Coliseum?" she asked.  
  
This is what Riku wanted. He hadn't competed with anyone in less then a year, if you didn't count that stupid mutt that was behind them toeing the bags. "If I win you have to Kiss Sora! I know you know him." Riku said.  
  
"Ok, but when I win you have to do what ever I want you to." Éclair replied.  
  
"Yeah I can agree to that but you're not going to win." Riku grinned.  
  
"You're wrong!" She flashed off.  
  
Once Riku got to the planet the he could see and hear the ship explode. He sighed. There -goes the best ship the heartless will ever make...- Riku's mind thought. He saw Éclair and the mutt sitting on, waiting for him in the front of the Coliseum. -What no reply you fag? - Riku asked the mutt. He knew he was listening. The dog grinned. -yeah, you suck. - The wolf jumped up and licked his owner. Riku got up in front of them and turned his bored off. Éclair grabbed it and pressed a button making it turn into a little chip she shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"I've never really been here, have you?" Éclair asked.  
  
"Yeah once, I came here to fight in the torment." Riku replied.  
  
"Can I fight too?" Éclair asked, Riku's reply was a nod. Éclair jumped up in joy running in to the two doors she was in front of. Pushing the doors open, she threw on the best smiling perfume she had in her bag. Making sure she had her Grimslish she called for Crewger and Riku. She was now in. in the Coliseum. But she wasn't smiling anymore. There stood a man with light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was tall. He looked around the age of 23. Riku knew who he was. Éclair gasped.  
  
~~###33~~~  
  
Well I'm just gonna stop it there. I'm sorry I'll have the next one up right after this one! Yeah I type it was all at the same time then put it in to chapters. Well anyways you know who he is don't cha? Well its ***** yeah. It's him. In the next to chapters there will be the fallowing: crying, yelling, fighting, and a little humor. Wait that's the same as every chapter thus fare. Yeah, I'm loosen it. Next time on 'How The Crown Broke' Éclair gets some of the action. 


	4. Get Away

Confused and not knowing what to do I shall live again in the butt of a cat! Lol! Yeah I dared myself to do that..... I'm bored its not any fun with out the internet... me and my boyfriend will be going out with each other for 1 month, 2 weeks, and 3 days well that's when you all get this. I don't have the internet right now, (October 09, 2003) but I will on the 14th! And that's when I'm, hopefully, gonna having this up! Oki on with the story!  
  
~~44$$~~  
  
Cloud stood there talking to a short man with goat horns. Éclair ran up to him, "Wow, you reminded me of some one!" she said pushing the little man out of the way and looking up at him. He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
The other set of doors opened. "Cloud look, I won the Pegasus cup." A woman's voice yelled running down to the two.  
  
The woman had long black hair in a high pony tail with some bangs in her face. She was wearing a samurai out fit but it showed a lot of cleavage, and was cut up in between the legs, but she was wearing tight black shorts underneath. The lady was on the side of Éclair and looking at her. This woman was a taller the Éclair and a little taller then Riku.  
  
Riku walked up next to Éclair, and put his arm around her. Cloud knew who she was. The one he had been looking for. The one Hades promise to find. His sister. Cloud didn't want to say anything to upset her. He knee what she was like when she was a baby. They had to leave her there. It wasn't his fault, it was their parents. "Yeah, I bet I do...." Cloud said walking away.  
  
The Girl that Cloud was with threw her arms around her. "Éclair!" Riku took his arm off her, and fallowed cloud.  
  
Riku didn't really know Cloud he fought him but that's the only time they spent together.  
  
Éclair looked at her, like get off me lady, but when she did her eyes swelled up in tears. "VICTORIA!" Éclair hugged her best friend in all the worlds. This was what Éclair was looking for.  
  
Riku stood in the shadows behind the nearly in tear Cloud. "You know her?" The silver haired boy asked.  
  
Cloud turned around running his hand threw his hair. "She's my sister." He replied.  
  
The words hit Riku harder the when Cloud had first saw his long lost little sister. How could it be that Éclair was looking for Victoria and found her brother? "Who was that girl you were with?" Riku asked.  
  
"Victoria, she's Éclair's best friend. I found her here, so I trained her, and told her I'd help her find Éclair." Cloud replied. Everything was coming into place, everyone was becoming group, and they all were there. Éclair only wanted to find Victoria, but she also found the brother she didn't even know.  
  
Riku dug in to the bag he had on his back. The bag with the pictures. He brought the box out and showed it to Cloud. "Do you happen to have the key to this?" Riku handed it off to Cloud.  
  
Cloud gulped the tears down. "Yes I do..." he replied and pulled out a key and unlocked it to look at what was in side. He pulled out a locket that had E.S. of it. (Éclair Strife) he opened it. There were 2 pictures. One of young Cloud and his mother fishing and the other was of baby Éclair being held by her father who was making her some milk. He put it back. "Where did you find this?" he asked.  
  
"In her room, so I packed it, hoping she had the key." Riku replied.  
  
"You are not to show her this, AT ALL!" Cloud yelled. Cloud longed to hold his sister for many years. But if he told her now she would be devastated.  
  
"Did you tell Victoria about her?" Riku started to ask the questions once again.  
  
Cloud nodded his head yes.  
  
"Did you tell her to keep it a secret?" Riku folded his arms.  
  
Cloud shook his head no.  
  
"Great." Riku complained. Éclair came up from behind Riku. They hadn't seen her there. Did she here what they said? Yes she did. She walked up to Cloud and rapped her arms around his waste. Then she hit him in the gut and walked in to the other set of doors, Crewger fallowed her. Cloud fell to his knees. "And that's how she took it." Riku said in an asshole like way.  
  
Éclair saw a sign up sheet it read, "Heroes if you have won all 3 cups its time to go against the other heroes, much like yourself. Sign up today." Éclair grinned and picked up a pen to sign it.  
  
"Hold up there missy!" a sheepish voice said from behind Éclair. She turned around to look at the goat man. The short goat man.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, "And why not, little man, I mean goat?" she said in a prissy mood.  
  
Crewger glared at him.  
  
"The names Phil and you aren't a Hero." He replied.  
  
Crewger looked at him hungry like. "You know my wolf's favorite thing to eat is lam..." she folded her arms.  
  
Phil sighed, "I got two words for you. I'm not a lam." He said not making sense.  
  
Éclair laughed. "He likes all kinds of meat."  
  
"Ok, ok, you can be a hero. But to enter that torment you have to have all 3 cups." Phil said holding up four figures, then putting away one, so that there were three.  
  
"That's fine with me!" she said walking in to the place where you do all the fighting.  
  
The first Cup was easy. She let Crewger take care of it. Every time the heartless would come for one round Crewger would just howl and lighting would come down and get rid of them all. But to Éclair's surprise Leon and Yuffie weren't there. She knew that cloud wouldn't be there. It was just a feeling. She shrugged to the thought of a jerk like him being her brother.  
  
She won the first cup and was on her way to the second. This was her turn, but started to notice something. There were people in the stands. Watching. One was a boy, another was a duck, and there was also one what looked like a dog, but Éclair ignored them for until she was done with the fight.  
  
The heartless came at her all at once. This was a good thing. She swung her Grimslish in to the ground and a strong wind beating them. Another attack she did was she pointed the top of her Grimslish to the heartless and took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes. "DISMISS!" she yelled and the heartless would blow up.  
  
Éclair finished that cup and took a brake. She climbed up the stairs and over to the three people she had seen earlier. The boy greeted her. "Hello, Éclair!" he smiled. He put out his hand.  
  
"Oh Sora, we're friends! And Friends hug!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right!" he said hugging her back, moving his hand down her back and on her butt, pinching it.  
  
Éclair slapped him, "Not that good of friends. Well anyways I have to get back to work." She started to walk away. Sora grabbed her arm, the arm that had the wound. The arm that hurt every time she moved it. The arm that was going to kill him if he didn't let go of it. "Owwww! Watch my arm." She complained. The wound was still open meaning it was still bleeding.  
  
"Let me cure you. I can do it." Sora looked worried in a silly, happy way.  
  
"No, it's what keeps me going, I need it it's like a good luck charm." Éclair laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um, well, me, and, um, Riku...." she looked down at the steps.  
  
Sora grabbed her shoulders "RIKU'S HERE WITH YOU?!" he yelled.  
  
Éclair nodded. Sora ran down the stairs in joy. Éclair walked over to the two other things that seemed to be sleeping. "Goofy, Donald, Sora left!" Éclair said pocking the two.  
  
Donald opened his eyes. "WADDA YA MEAN SORA LEFT?" Donald yelled in a squeaky way as he jumped up and down in a angry way.  
  
"Sora's the best?" Goofy asked.  
  
"SORA LEFT!" Éclair and Donald yelled.  
  
"Garsh." Goofy stood up and picked up his shield.  
  
"Éclair where did he go?" Donald put his hands on his hips along with his staff.  
  
Éclair pointed. Donald left. Goofy tipped his hat and left. Éclair looked at Crewger. Crewger looked at Éclair. They walked back down the stairs, and went back in to the battle arena. The first match for the third cup began. A black, tall, circle shaped heartless came and turned in to a dark Éclair. "You know what to do." Éclair said to Crewger. Crewger howled and began to grow. He grew bigger and bigger. Until he was taller then Cloud. He stepped on the dark Éclair. It died. The next match began, after this one there was going to be one more and that would be it. There were heartless disappearing each day. So the torments for more like boredments. It went by like the one before. Crewger got bigger and squashed the heartless.  
  
But the last one was weird instead of a Heartless there was a boy. He looked to be around the age of 17, light brown hair, taller then Victoria but shorter then Cloud. Brown eyes. He looked sad. His outfit was a tight black turtle neck that the sleeves didn't go to the wrists. They went to the elbow, and his pants were baggie, they also were stuffed into his boots so it made him look like an army man. But still his eyes looked so sad.  
  
"Crewger let me take care of him." Éclair winked. Crewger nodded. Éclair walked out in front of him. "Hello! I'm Ecl--"  
  
He cut her off. "I know, my names Cody." His eyes were now closed and his arms were folded. Éclair looked at his weapon it was a whip with a knife on it.  
  
"Where-" He cut her off again.  
  
"Aladdin gave it to me." He answered her unasked question.  
  
"Ok, let's just get to fighting." She held her head in a stressed out way, that's some thing she picked up off Victoria. He put his feet apart, also he put his hand out pointing to Éclair and the hand with the whip (Right) behind. He slowly opened his eyes. Éclair could hear his heart beat, but she could feel her own heart coming out. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAR!!" Éclair yelled holding on to her life. She tried to get up close to Cody or at least hold up her Grimslish.  
  
She had to move fast. This match was going to be over in 2 seconds. She could barley breathe. She tried calling out for Crewger but he couldn't come in to the arena. She started to think of an attack she had seen Ansem do in her training room, when she first started working for him. This attack would drain most of her HP but she had to do it. Éclair took a moment to remember the words.  
  
She put her hands together. "Distorment of the infatnent!"  
  
~~$$44~~  
  
I feel it needed to end there. You know she's gonna win, so the next chapter is going to be about Sora, Cloud, and Riku talking. 


	5. Please leave me here

Ok I didn't make any of the people from KH. So there not mine. But I did make the wonderful Éclair, the motherly Victoria, and the Syco Cody. There will be more. The Broken Crown group is yet to be made...  
  
~%%55~  
  
Riku looked at the doors; Éclair should have been out by now. Victoria was yelling at Phil to let her in, and she was crying too. Cloud was in a corner thinking. Sora was laying down on the sand in boredom. Riku looked up at the sky it was getting darker. Something was happening in there and no one could do anything about it.  
  
A sudden chill hit them all. "PHIL PLEASE FOR US! PLEASE!" Victoria cried.  
  
Phil nodded. "ok but only for a minute." The little man said. Victoria waved for everyone to come in with her. Sora was the first one threw the door after Victoria. Riku was next the Goofy and Donald. Cloud stood there. He didn't want to go in. him couldn't see his sister fight. He'd want to help her.  
  
Victoria popped her head from the doors. "CLOUD! Éclair's in trouble!" She shouted running back in to the stands. Cloud fallowed her.  
  
Riku tried to get in but couldn't the invisible wall wouldn't let them. Every time he would run in to it trying to get in he'd fly backwards, and be executed by lighting.  
  
Éclair pulled her hands to the top of her head. A black ball formed in her hands. It looked like it had rings around it along with little balls inside on the black on. It got bigger. As big as her. "Distorment of the infatnent!" Éclair yelled the ball wet flying over to Cody. She felt the pain in her arm hurt even worse.  
  
The ball hit Cody trapping him inside of it. Each of the little balls in side stretched around him so he could not move. The squeezed him hard. A silence hit everyone, the ball exploded. It didn't make any sound. Éclair flew backwards, like the night be fore, except she flew to the top of the wall and slid down. He back had a cut on the back from the wall. He arm was bleeding again, and Cody lay on the arena not moving. She got up and walked over to him. Little strands of bright colored paper flew around every where.  
  
Victoria cried a happy cry. Riku wanted in, cloud watched his sister in amazement she was so powerful, and Sora, Goofy and Donald cheered for her.  
  
Éclair got over to Cody and picked him up. The call went out that the match was over. She was limping, as she took him to the recovery room. (I made that.) Éclair lade him on the bed, and left him there.  
  
She was back at the room where her trophies were. She saw the sign up sheet and put her down. "Crewger, Do you want to fight?" she asked me canine friend.  
  
He shook his head no and walked out to where the rest of the people were.  
  
"TRAITOR!" She yelled at her dog in a joking way.  
  
Crewger turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Her first battle was ageist Victoria. Some how Phil had let her in with out three cups. Éclair was a true hero. Some of the other names on the list were: Cloud Strife, Riku, Sora, Squall Leonhart, and Emma Robison. Who was Emma? Éclair had never met her before, and she had known every one in all the worlds, except her dearest brother.  
  
The Rules for the torment was once you loose you're out of the torment. But you could only loose once. Also there was no healing your self. No magic aloud. Just hand to hand, weapon to weapon.  
  
Éclair clapped her hands together. "I can do this." She smiled brightly running out to see the others. She really only wanted to see Riku but she'd just act happy.  
  
"Éclair are you alright?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Éclair replied with a question. Riku came up to her and touched her on the back. "OW that hurt." Éclair complained turning around to look at Riku.  
  
Everyone gasped at the site of her back. Riku looked in to her eyes. "Maybe you should change." Riku's eyes met hers. Hearts were in the air and every one could she it.  
  
"Oki!" Éclair said in a bright smile. She ran over to where he bags were, and she pulled out a dark maroon tub top, that had tow shoulder pads that looked like clouds but there were completely different. Also she got out another black skirt that was so short it went up to her butt cheeks. Éclair pulled out a par of lollypop panties (panties you put under short, short skirts.) that were black. She put on a par of white gloves and on the tub top there was writing it said "Forbidden Angel" in white. She took her pony tails out and let her hair be the way it was.  
  
Éclair took off her badly cut up shirt and took off her bra in front of every one.  
  
"ÉCLAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" every one yelled with there jaws dropped down to the floor.  
  
"Getting dressed." She replied calmly as he took off her shirt that was also cut up. Then she put on the lollypops then the black shirt. Sora and Riku were in daze watching her with bloody noses. Éclair grabbed some boots they looked like the ones for the hover bored. She also grabbed her boom box and walked back to the arena. She was now dressed completely. Walking to the battle arena they all watched her there was a big scratch on her back, and she had taken off her arm's bandage. Blood was still coming out of it but it looked better then before. She was in the arena listening to her CD. (Wonna know the song? This is it; we're going a little song fic on your asses! K? Ok)  
  
Victoria walked into the arena. Éclair turned the boom box up on high, and stood up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Victoria asked very worried like.  
  
Éclair ignored it; she wanted to get the fight over with so she could move on to the next one. Éclair turned her Grimslish in to two hand guns that looked really cool and very FFX2. The song was playing threw them. The words were coming threw as if that is what she should do.  
  
The two girls went charging to one another, Victoria swung her thin sword in the air and at Éclair. Éclair caught it with her gun's bullets. It flung out of Victoria's hands and to the other side of the arena.  
  
the song went on, Éclair held on to Victoria's arm looking in to her eyes. Éclair twisted Victoria's arm backwards so that her arm was on her back. Éclair held on to her arm and kicked her in the back, making Victoria fall to her knees.  
  
The others were in and watching the gruesome fight. Friends don't fight friends this way. Éclair was acting like Victoria wasn't even a friend. What was going on? Was it that Éclair was so mad at Cloud, that she couldn't even see her best friend's pain? Yeah that was it.  
  
Victoria saw her sword and grabbed it as she stood up. Éclair knew the words were just how she was acting. Éclair was thinking, she had thought that Victoria was down for good, but she wasn't Éclair felt the Sharpe piercing of Victoria's sword hit her stomach. Éclair called out in pain.  
  
When Victoria saw what she had done she put her hands over her face and ran over to Éclair's side. Éclair just stood there not even noticing what had happen. The blood came down on her out fit.  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Éclair asked. "Me getting hurt?" Éclair looked dead.  
  
That's how Éclair would win. She couldn't hurt her friend anymore then she had already done. So Éclair took one of her guns and suddenly shot her self in the arm.  
  
Riku wanted to run down and stop her from what she was doing but cloud held him bake. Sora couldn't watch it; he couldn't even bar to hear it. He had sent Goofy and Donald away. They were getting really annoying. Cloud was watching the two women that he loved were fighting, one shared that love with him, and the other hated him more then anything. The one that hated him knew that the other loved him, but that wasn't going to matter when the two fought. Although Éclair did not love her brother he did love her and it hurt when he saw her attack her self.  
  
the song went on as Victoria got on her knees, asking Éclair to stop.  
  
She didn't. She shot her other arm. The one that already hurt like hell. That wasn't that the end of it Éclair aimed for her leg, and shot. She aimed for the next one.  
  
"STOP!" Victoria demanded. "I'm out! I give op! No more!" the match was over and Éclair hit the ground. She had won. But almost killed her self. Victoria went running out of the arena crying.  
  
"HEAL!" Sora yelled out and healed Éclair.  
  
Riku turned to him, "your do that! Now she's going to get thrown out of the games!" he yelled shaking the half pint.  
  
Cloud put his hand on Riku's shoulder turning him around "She's not aloud to heal her self." Cloud removed his hand and walked after Victoria.  
  
Riku ran down to Éclair's fully healed body. The music had stopped, and Éclair seemed lifeless.  
  
Riku did something he thought he'd never do. Something he'd never do if Kairi died. Something he would never do unless he never met Éclair. A tear hit Éclair's face. It was Riku's tear. He was crying.  
  
~%%55~  
  
Ok sue for making Riku cry! I just wanted him to. It's nothing big! He just cried. So all you flamers I don't want to hear anything like "Riku doesn't cry!" cause I know he doesn't! I just wanted him to, and screw all you who hate me for it. And if your gonna write a hole god damn paragraph about how much I suck it just goes to show that you don't have anything else to do then make people feel bad! I mean come on, only retards waste there time on that kind of stuff. Peace! 


	6. I don't Want You

Well there's 5 more battles, yeah! It took forever to figure out how its gonna end. AND THIS TIME NO MORE TELLING SECRETS! On and on with the story that wont end! Lol! It will after a long time. OH! And I heard that KH2 is coming out in 2004! YAAY!  
  
~~~^^^666~~~  
  
Éclair went in to intensive care; she had to go into the recovery room. Its not that she was bleeding to death it's just that she was knocked out. But now it was Riku's turn to fight. Something he hadn't done in awhile. This was going to be fun, and the one he had to go ageist was his natural born rival Sora.  
  
Cody was up now. He was fine, he had a broken arm but he'd survive. He saw a figure in the shadow on the curtain. Cody slid it aside and saw Éclair there, Riku wasn't there. Victoria wasn't there. Sora wasn't there. But Cloud was. He looked like he was sleeping but he wasn't. "It's not you're your parents left her there with those people." Cody said reading Cloud's mind.  
  
"How'd you?" Cloud got cut off by Cody.  
  
"I'm Physic." Cody replied to the unasked question.  
  
Cloud relaxed in his chair putting one arm up on the arm rest resting his head on, and looking at his sister. Cody walked out passing the wolf that lay on his owner's feet. It hurt Cloud; it hurt him bad to see her like this. If only he would have looked harder then make a deal with the devil himself. There was nothing he could do now; it was to late. She was dying right in front of him, his little sister that he didn't even know that well, his only family, was going to be dead. Cloud didn't want this to happen, he grabbed her hand then put his head down and started to cry.  
  
Crewger's eyes perked up, he looked over at Cloud. -Do you want her to live? - Crewger's thoughts went in to Cloud mind. Cloud put his head up and looked at the wolf. "What was that?" Cloud asked the wolf who he thought was talking to. He grinned. - I can bright her back to her feet in two shakes of a horse's tail. But there will be a price. I need blood, blood from her family, and lots of it, she's lost enough as it is.- Cloud head the wolf loud and clear.  
  
Cloud looked down at his sister then back at the wolf. "I-I'll do it!" Cloud stuttered. Crewger nodded and walked over to Cloud and bit him on the hand making it bleed. Cloud bit his lip, -That hurt! - He complained in his mind. Crewger put his crystal on his forehead and put in on the wound. -you taste nasty. - Crewger complained back. Cloud knew he could read his thoughts, so he wasn't surprised. Cloud could feel the blood come out of his arm.  
  
Crewger lifted up his head the once was purple, now blood red crystal was growing. He walked over to Éclair and put his blood red crystal on her head.  
  
At the battle arena Riku and Sora were already fighting. Sora was huffing Riku was puffing. "Just like the old days, eh?" Sora asked his old friend.  
  
Riku stood up strait and divided his keyblade in to two. "yeah." He grinned.  
  
Sora jumped to his hands and kicked up trying to kick Riku but it didn't work. Sora jumped to his feet and swung his keyblade at Riku. Riku blocked it with his two keyblades, then kicked Sora's stomach, making him fly backwards hitting the invisible wall. Sora screamed out in pain, and Riku ran over to help him up so the could continue the fight.  
  
"You know what Sora? We've never fought first to fist. Wonna try?" the Silver haired boy asked the brown haired boy. Sora threw away his keyblade, so did Riku. They were already wounded. Sora's back left side was scrapped and his leg was sprained. One of Riku's arms was almost broken and there was blood coming down from his head down to his chin.  
  
They pulled there fist to look like they knew what they were doing but both of them didn't have the slights clue. Riku went charging tords Sora, swinging his arm at him. Riku hit Sora right in the nose causing it to bleed. Sora swung back and bunched Riku right in the jaw, making his mouth bleed. (My poor baby!) Riku put his figures on his lip then pulled them back to look at the blood.  
  
He licked the blood away. "Obviously that duck has taught you anything!" Riku commented on Sora's bad bunch. Sora flinched; like that duck could teach anyone anything other them how not to us magic. While Sora was in lala land, Riku sighed at the thought of getting the fight over with, so he could see how Éclair was doing. Riku quickly hit his old best friend in the stomach making him bass out. Riku laughed as the walls disappeared. He stopped and turned around. Riku started to run; he was going to see Éclair.  
  
Crewger picked up his head, the crystal was back to purple. His ears perked up, and he leapt off of Éclair.  
  
She started to move. Cloud didn't want to be there when she woke up but he had to. But there was something he had to do first. "Fly threw the sky; let your wings touch the night. Have a wonderful flight. Éclair I'll always be there in your heart, from this day forward we'll never be apart..." Cloud sang as he got up and walked away.  
  
Cloud lifted the handle to the down but was slammed behind it when Riku came running in. "ÉCLAIR?! ARE YOU UP?!" Riku yelled running to her side. No. she wasn't completely up yet. Éclair opened her eyes slowly and started to moth something. "What are you trying to say?" Riku asked like a little child.  
  
Éclair pointed to the door. "Cloud..." she said.  
  
Riku jumped up and saw Cloud squashed between the door and wall. Riku ran over to help him, but when the two came back to talk to Éclair she was gone. "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?" Riku asked the air.  
  
"How could she move?" Could was shocked, did she hear everything that he had, er, it didn't matter. He wanted her to hear it, and she did, and she gone, and they didn't know where she was.  
  
Éclair walked the hack way, she knew where she was going. To the secret room, that the special people would wait for there battle. That's where she knew she'd find Emma. Éclair reached the door and quickly opened it. A Girl with long dirty blonde hair was sitting in a chair with a cup of red whine.  
  
She stood up, "who the bloody hell are you?" She yelled. "Oh wait; you're that girl Éclair that was a wonderful battle you pulled off there a couple minutes ago." The girl said.  
  
Éclair smiled a bright smile and ran over to shake the girl's hand, but she snapped it away. "You must be Emma! It's so nice to meet you." Éclair was acting like a fan.  
  
Emma took a sip of her whine and closed her eyes. "Like wise..." She walked over to a screen that was playing replays from the one of the matches before. "Your dog, is he not a wolf?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes he is, he's a hear-"she was cut off.  
  
"I'll give you 1 billon of what ever you want for that hound." Emma turned around to look at Éclair.  
  
Éclair flinched and turned her smile to a frown. "There's no way I'll ever give Crewger to you." Éclair began to walk out the door.  
  
"Even if the one you love dearly was going to die?" Emma asked know that, that would get to Éclair.  
  
"HA!" Éclair laughed as she turned around. "I only love Crewger and myself." She replied.  
  
"That's not what my dear friend Cody said; he said that you loved that one boy, what was his name?" Emma knew exactly what she was doing, getting right to Éclair's heart.  
  
"YOU BETTER LEAVE RIKU OUT OF THIS!" Éclair yelled, clenching her fist together.  
  
"Ah, that's his name, Riku will fall unless you hand Crewger."  
  
"NIAN!" Éclair walked out of the room.  
  
Emma's eyes went demonic, where it was supposed to be white it turned red, and where it was green it turned purple. "Oh, really, you don't say, would you like to see what will happen?" Emma asked not giving a chance for Éclair to reply. "Cody why don't you come out in the open and show this girl what will happen." Cody stepped out in to the open. Éclair was frozen. She couldn't move. A picture came to Éclair's mind. Éclair saw Riku in a bed with a life support monitor attached to his arm. She saw Cloud pull out a cored and Riku flat lined. The picture went away, and Emma's Eyes went back to normal. "Love is for fools, I pity you for even thinking you love him."  
  
Éclair could move again. "You bitch, that wont happen, and you know it." Éclair walked away slamming the door behind her.  
  
"ÉCLAIR!" she heard four people yell. It was Victoria, Sora, Cloud and Riku. Riku, she had to see him the thought of him dying like that. She ran as fast as she could, to meet up with them. They were in the front where the world's exit.  
  
She got out there and ran in to Riku's arms. "You're not dead, I knew it, she said you were dead!" a tear ran down on to Riku's shirt.  
  
"Who did?" Riku asked the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
Éclair looked up. "Emma..." she tucked her head back into his chest.  
  
Riku lifted her head with his hand. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon."  
  
Éclair smiled. "Good!" she looked happier then ever. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked the man that was holding her. Everyone leaned in. "NOT YOU GUYS!" they jumped back.  
  
"Yeah anything." Riku looked a little concerned but with a smile. He yeaned down.  
  
Éclair stood up on her tip toes and kissed him with every thing she had left in her. Once again her eyes were closed and his were open. Riku closed his eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
Sora and Cloud went in flames with anger. "NO BODY TOUCHES MY ÉCLAIR!" they said at the same time then looked at each other. "SHE'S MINE!" they yelled at each other. "NO SHE'S MINE!" the two started to fight over whom's she belonged to. Riku lifted up Éclair and put one hand on her butt to hold her up, and the other on her head.  
  
Victoria put her hands together and sighed. "Ah, sweet love!" she had hearts in her eyes. "If only I had a man like that."  
  
Cloud stopped fighting and put his hand on his chin. And looked like he was posing. "But my dear you do..." Cloud said referring to him self.  
  
Victoria patted his head. "Yeah ok you keep thinking that, honey." She said with a smile then pulling him by the ear to the arena to watch the next battles.  
  
Suddenly Emma came out holding Leon's hand. "Éclair I take back what I said this man is an old boyfriend and were back together, so I won't kill Riku." she said with her own little way. "But I still want Crewger." She left kissing Leon on the cheek as they left the world.  
  
"This is sick." Sora said as he watched the two make-out. Sora walked away and talked to Phil, Cloud won by Emma leaving with Leon. So the next match was Riku vs. Éclair. Sora didn't want to hear it, he ran to the two. "you two have to fight!" Sora yelled.  
  
The two waved him away.  
  
"No really you two have to fight in the next match!"  
  
They stopped Riku put Éclair down and they both looked at Sora as if he was mad.  
  
~^^^666~  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHH! YEAH IT'S COMIN DOWN TO THE LAST MATCH! Neither one wants to do it but they have to....... 


	7. Lets mess Around

Um, I just wanted to take some time and tell you what's been happening, well really I'm just going to give you like character profiles. Pretty soon on my web site there will have my character's pictures on it! Yeah cool right? Yeah it's super cool! Well here are the profiles! Oh and some people you wont meat in awhile.  
  
Éclair: 14, 5'3", Libra, likes: Riku, mostly the Siku side, but she does like Riku for who he is, and she has a come on to Sora. Fave food: Fried Rice, Pizza and Donuts. Virgin  
  
Riku: 16, 6'2", Virgo/Libra, likes: Éclair and a little thing for himself and Kairi. Fave food: Stakes. Virgin  
  
Victoria: 18, 6'0", Gemini, likes: Cloud and no one else. Fave food: Chocolates. Virgin  
  
Cloud: 23, 6'6", Sagittarius, likes: Victoria and no one else. Fave food: éclairs. Not a Virgin  
  
Sora: 15, 5'6", Leo, likes: Éclair and a little for the rest of the girls. Fave food: Pizza. Most defiantly a Virgin  
  
Cody: 20, 6'1", Pieces, likes: no one but there might be a flare up with Kairi ^_~ Fave food: Cake. Not a Virgin  
  
Leon: 20, 6'3", Virgo, likes: Emma, a lot, but doesn't show it that much. Fave food: Fries. Not a Virgin  
  
Emma: 17, 5"5", Aires, Likes: Leon. Fave food: Spicy stuff. Not a Virgin  
  
Alexander: 7, 3'4", Cancer, likes: Éclair, and Victoria. Fave food: Sweet stuff. Your sick if you think he's not a Virgin, but sadly he got rapped. 


	8. Back in Show biznass

We have like maybe 5 more chapters, I'm not sure. But I have so more tricks up my sleeve so don't give up on me now! Lol NO WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~~~&&&&&77777~~~~  
  
Riku looked down at the girl, she was pouting. "There's no way I'm fighting this loser." She closed her eyes and put her palm up to the sun. She looked like a tea pot the way she was standing.  
  
"Well it's like you'd be that good of an opponent." Riku smiled.  
  
Éclair looked up at him. "Oh, honey! You know I could beet you anytime and day except February 14." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not going to fight, her. Tell Phil that I quite." Riku said.  
  
"YAAY! THAT MEANS I WIN! SORA WHO DO I GO Against NEXT?!" Éclair yelled in joy.  
  
"Well, you're next battle is with Cloud." Sora said scratching his head.  
  
Éclair was shocked, even more then when she heard that she'd have to go against Riku, now that he dropped out she had to fight her brother. This was going to be good. She looked up at Riku. He took her guns and put them back together making them turn back in to the Grimslish. Then he handed it back to her. "Can I have a good luck kiss?" Éclair looked in to his eyes with a smile. Riku bent down putting his hands on her shoulders. Sora quickly put his hand over Riku's mouth and gave Éclair a kiss, her eyes were still open. "EWWWW! Sick Sora!" Éclair whipped the kiss away as she stormed off to the arena to get some music for her next match.  
  
Riku shoved Sora in the arm. "Leave my girlfriend alone." Riku said aggressively.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend. She didn't ask you out. So if I were you, who I'd kill myself if I was, I'd watch myself." Sora walked away to watch the girl's battle with her brother.  
  
Éclair found the right song, this was perfect for the battle, but Cloud stopped it and put his own CD in. it was by A Perfect Circle, the song was Pet. Éclair walked out and positioned her self for the match. The song began kind of slow but Éclair was feeling it. Cloud walked out to the other side of the battle field.  
  
Riku walked to the bottom of the steps to watch the fight. Sora, Goofy and Donald came shortly after. Victoria was already there along with Cody and Yuffie? What was she doing there? Riku sat next to the two. "What are you doing here?" Riku asked Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie looked at him, "Oh, Leon said he might need my help with the tournament. So I came, me the greatest ninja came, and he's not here." Yuffie replied putting her head in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, well he left with Emma, if you asked me she got him drunk so she wouldn't have to fi-"Yuffie cut him off.  
  
"She most likely gave him fries and he stopped doing everything. But no matter Cody was so kind and he's watching the last battle with me. Who would have thought that Éclair and Cloud would make it this far, I thought it would be you a Sora at the very end but how does Cloud know Éclair?" Yuffie wasn't shutting up. Cody had his eyes closed and was thinking about how she wouldn't be quiet, it was written all over his face.  
  
"There brother and sister." Riku replied.  
  
The walls went up. The song was playing on full blasted. Cloud went charging to his sister, she went charging after him. He swung his sword, she swung her Grimslish and they caught each other's attacks. the music went on. Éclair heard the words. She knew Cloud was trying to reach her, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to feel it she didn't want it at all. Éclair started to cry and loose her self in the fight. Cloud swung his leg around and knocked her to her feet.  
  
Riku looked out at her what was she doing? "ÉCLAIR GET UP!!" she heard Victoria cry. Riku hit the wall that was in front of them that they could see, the wall that was met to be there.  
  
Éclair took her blade off her Grimslish and threw it like a boomerang. Cloud dodged it but it still it cut off some of his hair. It came back around to her, but she didn't catch it, at the last moment Éclair looked over at her friends, she couldn't see them. They left her. The blade went right in to her arm, the place where it was healing still. The whole thing went in to it, half of it coming out one side, and the other half was coming out the other. "AAAHHH!" the pain was worse then before. Éclair slowly got up looking down.  
  
"You know the song should be changed..." she said in a little deeper of a voice.  
  
Cloud looked at her as if she was a dead person coming back to life. She came back charging him with her staff, making it turn in to two guns. Cloud stood there. Éclair fired rapidly hitting Cloud every time. He just stood there. "What would the new lyrics be?" he asked Éclair stopped right in front of him.  
  
He looked in to her eyes they were gold, like Ansem's. "It should be I don't give a fuck about to like they do!" she punched him right in the jaw.  
  
Victoria had her hands over her eyes. "How can one hate there brother so bad?" She cried.  
  
"It's not that she hates him so much she wants him dead. Do you see how she fights? It's not like how she who fight for fun. I've seen all her matches with heartless when she first came out of the Hallow Baston, she had fun then. You can see it in her eyes. Their gold, its Ansem's control over her." Cody replied to Victoria's question.  
  
Victoria faced him, "How do you know?" Victoria didn't even notice Éclair's eyes were different.  
  
"I have my reason......" Cody walked up and left Yuffie fallowed.  
  
Éclair went to hit him again but his wings came out and he flew up into the sky. Once he was high up he dove back down to strike Éclair.  
  
Instead of Riku watching Cloud he kept his eyes on the clouds, when it began to rain Riku looked at Éclair who was standing up with her eyes closed. Cloud went to touch the blade to get it out for her but a force field hit him making him fly backwards in to the wall. "Éclair I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault that they left you with those people. I'm sorry..." Cloud tried to make up fir everything she had gone threw. Living a life of happiness then it all start to come down. He never wanted this to happen, but he couldn't imagine why they didn't tell her.  
  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!" Éclair yelled holding her head the planet shook, the rain came down harder, pit of the world started to crack. Her back went up and two wings came out of her back, they looked like fearie, white, bat wings. She flew up in to the air.  
  
Riku didn't even really know why she was doing this.  
  
"She's disqualified!" Phil yelled.  
  
"Why?" Victoria asked.  
  
"She used magic." Phil replied.  
  
"No, that's! ARGG!" She folded her arms and sat back down.  
  
Riku looked out at the girl that had gone crazy. "ÉCLAIR!" he yelled out to her, "WHAT ARE YOU MAD AT?" he asked.  
  
Éclair looked at him; the gold in her eyes went back to maroon. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW!!" She replied.  
  
"OK! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW! OH AND BY THE WAY CLOUD WINS!" Riku yelled.  
  
Éclair looked confused. "WHY?!" she asked.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU USED MAGIC!!" He replied.  
  
Éclair's wings went back in to her back. "Oh no!" she fell to the ground and hit it hard.  
  
~~&&&&&77777~~~  
  
that Éclair is a real hot head/ idiot, it's to bad she's based on me, and Emma is based on my friend Emma, and Victoria is based on my best friend Victoria, and as I told you all before I but a little of my boyfriend, Rob, in him. Hehehe. 


	9. Like I care

Yeah I'm working hard to get this done by Wednesday its Sunday today, I told you before about this so I'm not going to say and thing about it. OH! And on Wednesday I GET TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND!! He's 17 and I'm 13, but I told him when we first met that I was 13 so on Oct, 1st he had to think I had turned 14, but I was really 12 when we first met so I'm at the end of my seat worrying about how he's gonna take it. But how was I supposed to know I'd love him as much as I do. And the funny thing is, is that we've been going out for 1 month, 3 weeks and 4 days, and we haven't spoke to each other for 5 weeks and 4 days, yeah well so I guess we should get on with the story. Oh wand when I go ~flash~ it means it was like a 2 second scene and it's like fading in and out.  
  
~~888***~~  
  
~flash~  
  
Riku ran out to the arena  
  
~flash~  
  
And picked her up, the rain beet down on them hard.  
  
~flash~  
  
Everyone ran to the recovery room.  
  
~flash~  
  
Riku laid her down on a bed.  
  
~flash~  
  
Riku, Cloud, Crewger, Cody, Sora, Victoria, Goofy, Donald, and Yuffie sat in the waiting room. The coliseum had an emergency room, some of the people that had no world to go to came here to help out. Cloud and Victoria were standing Cloud held her tight in his arms as she cried. Yuffie and Cody sat on the couch looking perceptional. Riku and Sora hugged but saw how gay it looked and stopped.  
  
The doctor came out, and spoke to Victoria about how Éclair was. She started to cry even more. "She was never really fine when she first got out of here..." he said, showing a X-ray of her whole body. It showed her legs were broken and her arms along with 3 of her rib bones. Victoria fell back in to Cloud's arms and cried harder.  
  
Riku walked up to the doctor, "Can we see her?" he asked.  
  
The doctor looked some what puzzled, "for a moment, but that's just because the best thing we can do for her is to wait for her to wake up." He replied.  
  
Everyone went rushing him, as they opened the door Éclair flat lined. The doctor rushed in and pushed them out. A girl came out oh the room. "Hi Riku!" she said as she walked up to him. He didn't hear her. "Hello?" the little girl out loud. She had blonde hair and it was in little pony tails. "Riku, it's me Éclair." The girl went puppy faced. "Don't you want to play anymore?" she asked.  
  
A woman can out of the room. "Get away from him, we're ghost he can't see us." He face was much for narrow, it seemed to be that that little girl was the sweet part of Éclair and the older, sexier, looking one was the fighting part of her.  
  
"Oh ok..." the little girl put her head down and looked said.  
  
"Come on, cut the crap!" the older one yelled.  
  
The little one put her hands over her mouth and said, "You said a bad word!"  
  
Riku stood there, why she would get up and fight for no reason. Fighting isn't something you do just to go around hitting people. Well maybe for him but it was ok for a guy to do it. (I don't know why I type these things!) Éclair was dead now, and there was nothing, anyone could do.  
  
The little girl pouted, "I wonna go back!" she folded her arms and looked upset.  
  
The older girl put her hands on her hips, "I'd like to too, but we can't! Got it brat?" she shouted.  
  
"I don't care I'm going back!" the little girl ran back in to the room.  
  
"YOU PEACE OF SHIT!" the other girl yelled chasing after the little one.  
  
Riku turned around to face where he thought he heard Éclair. He ran to the room that she was in. "WE HAVE A PULSE!" He heard a doctor say. Riku yelled the same thing out to the others. Victoria was the first one to her there; her eyes filled up with more tears them before.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
"Well I'm ready to go!" Éclair shouted as she attempted to get out of bed.  
  
Riku pushed her back down, "Oh trust me you're not going anywhere until the doctor says you can." Riku said as he walked over to the door.  
  
The doctor came in, "Well that wont be to long, and Éclair you can go anytime you want." She said.  
  
Éclair jumped up and tore off her hospital clothes, Riku ignored it, she had already done that 11 times that day, he walked over to her and she put her arms around him. "Riku I'm beautiful right?" Éclair asked  
  
~quick note~  
  
Riku: *walks to her suit case to get some clothes for Éclair.*  
  
Éclair: RIKU!!??  
  
Riku: *turns around* yes?  
  
Éclair: am I beautiful?  
  
Riku: *Gives her, her clothes and walks to the door, then leans on it.*  
  
Éclair: I'm not putting any clothes on until you tall me. *walks in front of him*  
  
~out of quick note~  
  
Riku closed his eyes and blushed. Éclair put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Fine if you won't ask me I'll ask Sora!" She said just to get on his nerves.  
  
He just stood there, as she called out for Sora. This was going to hurt her more, didn't that kiss mean anything? -Bastard. - Éclair thought.  
  
Sora came running threw the hall. "What is it Éclair? Are you ok?" he looked threw the door, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Ok, Sora me and Riku over here are having a little disagreement, and" Riku cut her off.  
  
"I haven't even said anything!" Riku complained.  
  
"Exactly, anyways Sora, am I beautiful?" She asked the strange boy.  
  
"RIKU DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL?! YOU'RE A BAD MAN RIKU!" Sora looked over at Riku then looked back at Éclair. "You're the most beautiful person I know." He said.  
  
Riku nudged him. "What about Kairi?" He asked.  
  
Sora blushed and ran away from the two. "Now are you going to answer me?" Éclair asked in an angry mood.  
  
Riku folded his arms, "No..." he replied.  
  
"What do you want these to be bigger?" she held her bobs and got closer to Riku.  
  
"N-no there b-big enough." He swallowed a big bunch of nerves. Riku made her remove her hands from her breasts.  
  
"Fine be that way, I'm going to find a man that really does like me, and will be my boyfriend." Éclair started to walk out the door.  
  
Riku grabbed her by the arm which was fine now. "You never asked me to be your boyfriend." Riku said in a stern voice but still looking a little concerned.  
  
She pulled her arm away. "And I don't plain to ether." She walked back to the bed and grabbed her clothes she put on purple bikini top then threw on a jacket that was light purple, then a white shirt. Éclair slipped and some flip flops and walked passed Riku in a preppy way.  
  
Riku glared at her as she walked down the hall way were everyone was.  
  
Victoria turned to face Éclair and waved then turned back to face Cody, "so mother died, and you're looking for your father?" Victoria asked as she just finished listen to his life story.  
  
Cody nodded.  
  
Éclair popped out of nowhere, well from behind Victoria. "Well maybe we can go to Ansem's old base. (Value village got this big sale on prom dresses; I'm going to be a killer prom queen.) There was silence. Éclair smiled and everyone smiled back.  
  
"Did you say Ansem?" a little boy said. Éclair looked over at the boy he looked just like Cody but smaller.  
  
"Yes she did and who are you little mister?" Victoria said getting down to his level.  
  
"I'm his son...." He replied.  
  
~****88888~~  
  
Well that's how its going I got this big ending I'm going to do! I can't wait!!!! Yeah and I thought Éclair and Riku liked each other! But she's all "and I don't plain to ether." LOL sounds like me! Anyways yeah this chapter was getting long and I had to finish it up with something cool ^_~ 


	10. No

Well, well, well ye's returned to the fic after all? Ok so I'm not gonna talk like that anymore! Well the story is yet to go on........  
  
~~(((9999~~  
  
Éclair sat down to the boy's level. Then started to play with the kid's hair. "You need to cry. Don't you?" Éclair put her arms out. The little boy threw himself into her arms and fell asleep. She picked him up and handed him off to Victoria.  
  
Cody looked at the boy, the Hair, the face the clothes, looked just like his. Cody stood there in complete silence.  
  
"Who is this kid?" Éclair asked as she looked over at Riku.  
  
"Maybe he's yours and Ansem's..." Riku replied in a girly like voice.  
  
Éclair glared at him, "well if he was mine and Ansem's DON'T YOU THINK I'D KNOW!!!!!!?" Éclair yelled.  
  
Riku threw up his arms and gasped, then straitened up. "He could have taken one of your eggs...." he was cut off by Éclair by a slap.  
  
He looked down at her, he had tears but she looked every angry. "He's not mine, damnit. Do you got that?!" She whipped her tears away and tried to be a big girl but the little girl inside was hurting. Riku stared down at her. He didn't reply. She started to quiver, she wanted to run she wanted to hit him again but she just clasped into his chest. Then hit it with the side of her fist. "Riku you're a jerk." She said in his chest hiding her tears.  
  
Riku could feel still feel her crying, the tears hitting his shirt, the fist of a girl constantly hitting him in the chest. He put his hand on her head and rapped his arm around her. "Yes, I know." He spoke softly.  
  
She jumped back and but her hands of her cheeks. "I'm blushing....."  
  
Cloud came up and pulled his sister away from the man. "Éclair, your not blushing your just upset." He said.  
  
Éclair looked up at him with a bit of anger then looked over at Cody. "Cody do you know this kid?" She asked because of the look on his face.  
  
"I think, he's my brother.....Alexander." He replied.  
  
"REALLY!?" Victoria said not knowing to be happy that he found a family member or to be sad that his father was Ansem.  
  
"Yes...... My mother told me before she died that my brother was with my father, and that we would meet one day after she died. Then the next day she did die. It's been a week sense that day and now I meet him." Cody looked at his so called brother's arm, it had a scar. "And it looks to me like he ran away from my father. Do what every you want with the kid I don't care." He walked off.  
  
Éclair looked back at Riku. He was looking down at her but then when he saw her looking up at him he turned around. Éclair felt rejected, she felt hurt, she felt pain back in her arm. She put her hand on to the place where it hurt then fell down on to her knees. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THREW THIS!!" she shouted as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, everything got dark as she opened her eyes. Every one was frozen Éclair got up, the pain had stopped. She walked over to Victoria and tapped her on the face. She fell to tiny peaces of sand then disappeared. Éclair gasped and ran over to Riku and touched him the same thing happened. "No don't go." She said grabbing some sand in her hand.  
  
"They don't have to go, Éclair." Called a fir miler voice.  
  
She looked around but she couldn't see any one. The voice called out again, she kept looking around. "Where are you?" She asked. A figure appeared in the darkness coming closer and closer. It was a man; he had long white hair, gold eyes, with the Heartless sign on his chest. "Ansem..." Éclair's voice was very low, and tense. "Bring Them Back!" She demanded.  
  
Ansem smiled and walked up to her placing her head in his hand. "My dear Éclair, There is but only one way to bring them back." He removed his hand and every thing went back to normal. Riku appeared Victoria and the child did too.  
  
~~~~(((((9999~~~~  
  
Well. Yeah. Cool. Ok. Well. Yeah. That's the I thought Ansem was dead! Well I figured that there is a lot of chapters that I still have to do! I mean like I'm talkin like 8 to 10 more! There's all this stuff that is yet to happen! And I really don't have the time for it. So I'm most likely going to take forever with this thing! So hold tight I'll get it done! I promise! You are to hate me if I don't! Oh yeah! I hate the person who wrote "Trust" RIKU IS NOT GAY!!! Well his bad side is, but not Siku. I like Siku. Siku rocks. Siku is sad. Siku is this. Siku is that. 


	11. Coming Up

I don't own any of the ppl, except the ppl that you haven't met in the KH game. Ok? Ok. OH YEAH! SpungBob Squarepants is a gayass..... ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~!)10!)~~  
  
Éclair clenched her fists. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO!!" she yelled and every one looked at her. A voice came to her mind it was Ansem and it told her she must. Éclair shook her head, no. then the voice told her if she didn't he'd make her.  
  
Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked looking concerned.  
  
"Would you tell him I'm not going!" she yelled at Riku. Their eyes met, her perfect maroon color, with his perfect sea blue color.  
  
"Ok, you're not going." He smiled.  
  
Éclair leapt into a big hug that she forced Riku to do. She smiled brightly and also leaned up and closed her eyes to kiss him. Riku returned the kiss. "I didn't want to go." She said after she pulled away from the kiss resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Éclair," he put his hand on her head. "Who did I tell to go away?" He asked.  
  
"Ansem." Éclair replied.  
  
The words hit Riku, he was supposed to be dead, and Riku couldn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly Éclair's eyes turned red, she backed away from Riku, like she was scared. In her mind she was seeing Ansem killing everyone. Riku walked closer to her. In Éclair's mind Ansem was holding a knife at her. Éclair tried to back away but Ansem just continued to come after her. -I know I shouldn't do this, but I have to get out of here. - Éclair cried in her mind. She waved her hand and a portal came from her hands. She hopped in and there she was, the place she did not want to go to, Crewger was there, sitting next to there old friend Blade. Blade looked just like Crewger, except Blade was black instead of white.  
  
Ansem came out of nowhere and walked up to Éclair. There was something wrong Éclair's eyes were still red. It was Ansem's doings. He had placed a spell on her to think everything was what it wasn't. Éclair was thinking Ansem was Riku and Riku was Ansem. Ansem but out his hand, she grabbed it and forced a hug.  
  
Ansem grinned, "My Dear Éclair," he said like him self but to Éclair it sounded like Riku speaking. "You must kill Ansem and his new Heartless."  
  
"I WILL!" she said pulling herself away from him and putting her dukes up. "When Will they be getting back?" she asked.  
  
"Getting back? Oh! They will be here in a short while." He replied trying to act like Riku.  
  
Ansem turned around and gave her a new bigger blade, bigger staff, Grimslish. Éclair's eyes lit up with excitement. She grabbed it right out of his hands. She started swinging it around and chasing Crewger and Blade around FLonell (the New Hallow Baston)  
  
~Olympus Coliseum~  
  
Riku stood there thinking why did she leave. The others were getting a ship ready. When they were ready, they backed up and got the ship headed to the unknown world.  
  
~Quick note~  
  
Victoria: *sits down in a chair next to the controls, with a sad look on her face.* Why would she leave like that?  
  
Cloud: *leaned between the door was and sighed.*................  
  
Riku: * looked at the planet ahead of them* all I know is that Ansem is alive and we have to get rid of him.  
  
~End of quick note. ~  
  
The planet looked much like any planet except it was black, dead black. Cody held his brother not wanting him to see the place; he knew Alexander would cry at the site of the place, so that's why when they landed Cody stood on bored with his brother.  
  
The others want to the giant building ahead of them.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!!" Éclair yelled once she saw her friends that looked like heartless to her. She ran down the stairs and to where Ansem was.  
  
He folded his arm, "you must destroy them my dear." He grinned.  
  
Éclair grabbed the Grimslish and bolted out the door. She now stood in front of them. Victoria ran tords her to give her a hug, but Éclair just swung her Grimslish at her. Éclair closed her eyes.  
  
Victoria ran over to Cloud's side, "Why did she do that?" she asked Riku.  
  
Riku looked over at her. He knew why, he could see it, he couldn't stop it, "Ansem's control...." he sighed in a voice that no one had heard from him before.  
  
Éclair started to sing a song that reminded them of dead. Her wings began to come out, but this time they weren't white, they were black, like the planet. Once they were all the way out Ansem walked out side, Éclair turned to him and smiled, then charged Riku, thinking he was Ansem.  
  
Riku pulled out his keyblades, and held them in defense mode. She swung rabidly at him. he managed to get her to drop it.  
  
~flash~  
  
Éclair tried to kick/punch Riku to death.  
  
~flash~  
  
Riku tried not to hurt her but it was the only way. He swung at her.  
  
~flash~  
  
She hit the ground, she wasn't finished, there right next to her was her Grimslish.  
  
~flash~  
  
She picked it up then she stud up.  
  
~flash~  
  
Everyone looked at her with fear in their eyes.  
  
~flash~  
  
Éclair swung an attack at them. A blade of light, came tords them. It hit them. Then pain was horrible, it wasn't that it hurt so much but that it came from Éclair. Victoria, Riku, Cloud and Sora fell to the ground in defeat. Éclair's eyes went back to normal, she looked down at them. A tear fell down her cheek. She kneeled down and pulled Riku up to her chest hopping he'd come back to life.  
  
He opened his eyes. "Éclair I love you......" he said in a voice that sounded like death its self.  
  
Éclair's eyes filled up with tears. "I love you too! Don't leave me!" Riku closed his eyes. This was it; she knew the Ansem was Ansem now. Éclair rose to her feet, gripping hold of her Grimslish. She glared over at Ansem. She smiled, "You've really out done your self this time!" she laughed. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!!" Éclair dove up into the air. She looked really angry. Ansem could see it in her eyes. She clenched her fist together. All her power was showing up, it was purple. The super saiyans would say it was powering up, that's what she was doing. Getting all her energy together.  
  
"Ah, but Éclair I only did you a favorer. For he would only be in the way of my plans." He put his arms out like he wanted to hug her, but he didn't.  
  
"ARRRRR!" she yelled coming down with a big energy ball her hands. "DIE YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Éclair threw the ball. It was silence.  
  
Riku sat up; there in front of him he saw Éclair throw the ball and her dive right in to it was it hit Ansem. "ÉCLAIR NO!!!" he yelled, suddenly the energy ball exploded. The silence killed him, her body flung backwards, Ansem's was in the ground. He was dead, dead for good. But Éclair was also. Riku ran over to her. "Éclair!" he yelled picking her up.  
  
Éclair's eyes were closed. She flinched. "mom I don't want to wake up." She said as she picked up her head from her desk.  
  
"Éclair! Your going to be late for school so get a move on!" her mom yelled back.  
  
Éclair's eyes shot open, she was home, with all her old friends. No Riku, no Emma, no, Cody, no Sora, no anyone, there was Victoria but she was supposed to be on vacation right now. She stood up, she was in her old PJs. Éclair looked around there was no sight of anyone or anything from what she was now calling a dream.  
  
She changed into her school uniform and walked off in to the hall way grabbing her backpack. Éclair passed the kitchen where her mom was. Then once she was out of the house she put o her CD player and listened to the music, she sighed and turned the song to another song, for everything was sounding like that so called dream of her's.  
  
Éclair walked with her head down, after 5 minutes of walking her friend Jeremy walked next to her. "Hi!" he said as they walked.  
  
She looked up at him a slit image of Sora went across his face. Éclair's eyes lit up, but they died back down after a moment. "Hi..." she walked faster.  
  
Éclair look out!" he yelled from a decadence behind her. Suddenly some one grabbed her put, "sorry that's my dark side!" he apologized. She turned around thinking it was Riku but it wasn't it was Ryan. She stomped off.  
  
~!)10!)~ Éclair is back on earth~ oh no~ 


	12. Not Gone Yet

This is the last chapter, I think there will be some like yeah, I can't tell you. On with the story.  
  
~11~  
  
Once Éclair got to school she didn't speak to anyone, that dream was too weird, how could anyone think right after a dream with such detail comes to your mind? Éclair was to deep in remembering the dream to think about what the teacher was saying. Suddenly the teacher slapped her yard stick on her desk.  
  
"Éclair, if you can't pay attention in class then go stand out side." She yelled.  
  
Éclair grabbed her stuff and walked out side the class room then plopped her stuff down. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream, Riku, Siku, Cloud everyone seemed so real. But they weren't. Éclair didn't want to think she was going crazy so she began to think about other things.  
  
At lunch time Éclair sat with her friends but still didn't talk to them. She picked at her food and would stare at them. Finely her friend Jeremy spoke it took it awhile to get to her ears but it sounded like is there something wrong Éclair? She glanced over at him. "I'm fine..." Éclair replied.  
  
Jeremy leaned across the table; Éclair looked at his black hair and his blue eyes. He stared right into her eyes. "Your eyes have gold in them." The words hit Éclair.  
  
"No." she whispered under her breath running out of the cafeteria. She ran home at a fast paced not even thinking about breathing or the pain in her legs. But she did lift up her sleeve to see a scare there her Grimslish had gone threw her arms several times.  
  
When Éclair got home, the door was unlocked, her parents were home. "Mom?" she looked around the corner of the kitchen, there was her mother. She had a narrow looking face, her eyes were brownish green, her hair was dark brown. She looked nothing like Éclair. Éclair's mom had her hands on her face and was leaning down on the table. "Mom?" she walked over to her.  
  
Éclair tapped her on the shoulder. -Disappear....- a voice rung in her head. Her mother vanished like the Riku person in her dream. 


End file.
